A vehicle such as an automobile includes an interior component (a vehicle interior component) such as an instrument panel provided in the front position of a vehicle cabin. As an example of such an interior component, there is an interior component which is produced by placing a heated cover member on the upper surface of a base member to which an adhesive is applied and by performing vacuum suction to attach the cover member to the base member (See, JP 560-34846A, for example).